Evan
Summary "I've done many stupid things, like betraying my brother, nearly plunging the worlds into darkness. But guess what? I'm fixing my mistakes and going to stop you!" Evan was at first, was going to be born as a human. Though his parents were cursed that two of their sons will be incubi. After being born, his powers were sealed, so growing up, He was your typical boy. He loved to play sports, and loved to cause trouble. After his brother was born, he felt jealousy towards him since they gave Talin lots of attention, something Evan deep down wanted. Many years later, around the age of 12, He went rogue. He then makes a pact with a demon to cut away all ties of his human life and start fresh as a Demon. He became an incubus. He fought against his brother, and parents on several occasions, Though usually His family fought Evan to convince him to come back. At the age 16, He finally has a battle against Talin, a One on one battle. He lost, and realized that he was being a fool. He returned to his family but is now under supervision 90% of the time out of fear. These days though, he made up with his family, is now sort of trusted, Though he still associates himself with demons, primarily his best friends Katakato, and Arako. He is currently a teacher of Japanese Mythology at a Local High School. In his downtime, he is practicing his artes in order to crush Arako. All the times Evan was put down, and often called an idiot, sparked his anger towards him. He wants to be best friends with Arako, but at the same time, he wants to kill him off. His two desires often conflict with eachother, and when he goes for the kill behind Arako's back, he always hesitates to go through with it and he stops. After his most recent battle against him, All of Evan's built up rage and hatred left. Now he returned back to being his old self. During the story, Evan joins Talin on his journey to seal off the keyholes permanently, but obtains too much darkness and becomes obsessed with learning the forbidden magic known as Void Magic, Magic that can alter a world itself if used properly. This corrupted him once he learned a lot. Nothing too much though, his hair turned silver, his eyes turned yellow and his weapon changed. He became a Half-Incubus, Half-Dragon hybrid. He is then fought three times throughout the story. For the first fight, Evan fights as his human form, using everything he had during his time with the others, against them. Next fight was the final fight as an enemy. In the end of the second fight, he was redeemed, and returned back to normal. All the negativity and bad darkness was drained from him, (He still retained his own darkness that wasn't malevolent). In Act 2, He desires to see how much stronger Talin got during Evan's time away, and he wants to see it for real this time. He also told Talin that In order for the worlds to be locked and separated from eachother once more, Evan had to see for himself that Talin could handle it, so he fights him in a 1 on 1 duel. After losing, He finally acknowledges Talin and joins him for real this time. Later on after Act 2 in the epilogue, Flynn & Luke returned to their time period and later on, they are born in the current time period. With being a dad, Evan is still doing his own thing. He uses his new gift of controlling Heartless to aid himself and his allies in missions. He took up a job as an Assassin for the Lifeless Blades. By day he is a Teacher, but at night, he is the assassin. He never kills unless the target is ruthlessly evil. Due to being a dad, he never kills kids. Eventually, he masters his own inner darkness, and with it, comes a keyblade. His own keyblade that was used when Xehanort possessed him. In awe, He knows now that whenever the worlds are in danger, he knows that he can actually help Talin now and help protect the worlds Powers and Stats Evan: '(eh-van) is a Key protagonist and a Major Antagonist within The Keys of Destiny, and will be a full-time Protagonist within the Key of Redemption. 'Tier: Low 7-C, Low 7-A (When possessed), High 7-A (Draconic Surge) Name: Evan Origin: ''Keys of Destiny'' Gender: Male Age: 21 (Beginning) 22 (End of Act 1, beginning of Act 2), 24 (End of Story) 32 (Epilogue) Classification: Incubus Powers and Abilities: [Physical Characteristics|Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility] Immortality (type 3), Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, martial artist, capable with sword Attack Potency: Small Town Level, Large City Level '(with Mystic Artes), '''Large Mountain Level '(Mana Explosion) '''Speed: at least Superhuman (30 m/s, 67.1081 mph), Lifting Strength: Class M (A Meteorite weighing at 6 million kilograms) and Luke after they are properly born.]]Striking Strength: Low Class TJ '(Physical Strikes can go up to high end Multi-City Block level) 'Durability: Town Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Keyblade (Formerly), Claws (Formerly), Zweihander (Currently) Intelligence: capable in battle, otherwise average intelligence. Weaknesses: He is stubborn and hard to reason with, He also hides his inner self which is a caring and thoughtful individual by wearing a "Shell" to hide his true emotions. He has poor Vision. He usually has to wear glasses, but wears contacts instead. This also hinders his ability to fight multiple people at once. He also has a scar in the back from protecting his brother from a fatal attack, if this scar is struck, he falls over and must wait several minutes to regain stamina. One last weakness is using Mana without his scales. Without a conduit to help channel mana, He'll use his own body's mana, which will weaken him. Fighting Style Evan is a Magic Knight. He wields a Sword and casts magic. He knows a variety of Physical and Magic Artes. He prefers though to be in the back and cast magic. He can also twist the elements in his artes such as mixing wind energy into Light Spear to make Severing Wind. When he is in a team with both a swordsman and a magic user, he'll use his Mana Artes. Overall, he is a versatile fighter Skills and Artes Skills: * Dark Form * Sword Materialization * Scale Manipulation * Mana Manipulation Mana Artes: * Force Armor Generation The user can form armor around their body or a shape it from force for protection and physical boost. With training, the user could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the element. * Deflection The user is capable of deflecting attacks, normally projectiles or blunt force, away from the user. While usually a defensive method, it can be utilized as offensive with efficient calculation. * Mana Bolt The user is able to create and project bolts of mana and control the intensity/power of their projectiles, the bolts aren't weak but they aren't as powerful as a full powered attack. These bolts could be used to stun, burn, injure, or even to possibly penetrate/stab the enemy. * Mana Spike The user can create and project needles/spikes of matter/energy to impale targets. These spikes can be projected in mid-air or generated from the ground; potentially creating a trail of needles. * Mana Wave User can release waves, spirals, rings, pulse, blasts, balls, and bursts of mana and use them to damage, push, bind and/or paralyze people. They are able to send mana through any form of matter creating ruptures, and create a pulse energy that can go through anything, and depending on what the user want it can either be harmful or harmless. * Sword Beam Emission The user can use a sword or other such bladed weapon to fire powerful energy beams or use the beams to enhanced the slashes and stabbing powers of the swordsman. In Evan's case, it can send slashes at an enemy from a distance Physical Artes: * Light Spear Evan swings his sword while spinning , then leaps up to strike. * Victory Light Spear Evan swings his sword fast and leaps up and then slams his enemy down. * Demon Fang He sends a shockwave towards an enemy * Demonic Chaos ''' He sends 3 shockwaves at an enemy ' * '''Hell Pyre' He jumps into the air and sends a fiery slash at an enemy. * Severing Wind A Wind variant of Light Spear. He swings the enemy into the air and sends a small cyclone after them. * Dark Aura (When possessed, and it's eventually learned.) The user makes a ball of darkness in their hand and slashes the enemy while warping around, then finishes with a major shockwave by stabbing his sword in the ground. List of Magical Artes: * Eruption A Lv2 Magic Arte; Causes Fire to erupt out of the ground, and damage enemies Eruption typically involves several waves of magma pulsing out of the ground. Originally, as a follow-up, fireballs rain down over the affected area, but this part faded out after Evan mastered it, now the spell includes summoning a volcano. * Spread When used, Spread creates a column of water beneath the enemy that rises to damage it multiple times, lifting it in the process. * Thunder Blade When executed, it starts by summoning a large sword of lightning in the sky, which pierces into the ground to create an electric shock that affects a circular area around the impact point. * Stalagmite The spell consists of summoning a giant pillar of stone from below to damage enemies. * Meteor Storm The user summons meteors to strike the field, damaging any enemy. *Can be molded by other elements into the mystic Arte, Elemental Meteorites * Bloody Lance The user makes 5 dark spears strike out of the ground and makes one fall onto the enemy * Dark Sphere Create a Dark glyph and make it explode on an enemy * Shade Imperial Creates a dark gate which sucks in enemies to damage them * Sword Deluge Make it rain Dark Swords; The Dark Equivalent of Prism Sword List of Mystic Artes * Bloody Rose Creates a rose-like bloom of blood with lightning quick cuts. * Crown of Torment Slash at enemies twice from four sides, and circle around them, leading up to a violent energy explosion * Elemental Meteorites Fuse elements into the Arte Meteor Storm, and make it rain elemental meteors; Overlimit must be activated; Can be used by casting Meteor Storm Desperation Move: * Mana Bomb Make Scales appear with condensed mana within them and fling them at enemies to cause massive explosions; Overlimit must be activated; Must have 10% health left; Must be the last Party Member alive; Must have 'The Scaled Horror' title obtained and equipped; activated by initiating Bloody Rose * Draconic Surge The user sprouts dark wings that allow him to fly and release energy and changes the user into a half-dragon hybrid, damaging everyone badly; Can only be used as an Enemy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' * Arako (Katakato & Arako's story) '''Inconclusive Matches: Theme: ''' * Kratos (Main encounter Theme) * Kratos 2 (Second Encounter theme) '''Battle Themes: * Perplexed Sword (1st Battle theme) * Promised Battle (2nd Battle theme) * Fury Sparks (1v1 Battle theme) ~Quotes~ "Might as well go all out, right?" - "You can call me whatever you like, it wont change a thing, You ready?" Category:Characters Category:Keys of Destiny Category:Incubus Category:Sword user Category:Spell caster Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7